1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray extraction nozzle for taking in liquids which have been applied to a surface. The spray extraction nozzle includes a suction duct which ends in a suction mouth, and a spray nozzle, as well as an adapter for working on surfaces which have different properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a spray extraction nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,482 A. Such spray extraction nozzles have been known for a long time. They have the purpose of taking in through the suction mouth liquids which have been applied to a surface and of feeding the liquids through the suction duct and possibly suction lines to a suction apparatus. the suction mouth usually has two hard, rigid lips between which the liquid can be taken in. The suction mouth having two rigid lips is usually intended for carpet floor covering. In this connection, it must always be ensured that the two lips of the suction mouth are placed as exactly as possible on the carpet in order to produce an optimum suction effect. For example, if the lips of the suction mouth are not pressed both onto the carpet because of an inclined position of the suction mouth of the spray extraction nozzle, the suction effect is substantially reduced and the residual moisture is significantly increased.
If other types of surfaces, for example, hard surfaces, are to be freed of liquids which have been applied to the surfaces, it is possible to place adapters onto the conventional spray extraction nozzles, wherein the adapters have at least one rubber lip by means of which the liquids can be more easily removed from the hard surfaces. A disadvantage in this connection is the fact that placing these adapters on the spray extraction nozzles is usually complicated and that the adapters are not available at the time they are needed and it is necessary to search for them; in addition, if the adapters are removed by hand, the hands become dirty easily.